This disclosure relates in general to a content modification system and content modification and/or customization. Digital content is becoming increasingly wide-spread and prevalent and many items and functions, that previously did not use digital content, are converting to the use of such digital content.
While the use of digital content and services in the place of older, traditional content and services has many advantages, it also has some disadvantages. These disadvantages can include the higher level of skill required to develop and/or modify the digital content, the infrastructure costs of developing and/or modifying the digital content, and the infrastructure costs associated with hosting the content. In fact, many large consumers of digital content and/or generators and/or modifiers of digital content have large IT groups managing and maintaining the hardware infrastructure that comes with hosting, creating, and/or modifying digital content, and in many cases, hire specialists, including software coders, to generate and/or modify digital content.
These costs and burdens associated with the use and/or modification of digital content prevent the realization of the benefits of digital content. Further, these costs and burdens are experienced in many areas in which accordingly, new systems and methods for the modifying and delivering of digital content are desired.